Drunken Stupor
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Atsuko, drunken and convinced that her son's sexuality is in question, goes to confront him, regardless of whether or not he has company over! MA Warning


**Drunken Stupor**

ccc

Atsuko was feeling great, lounging around with her two drag queen friends while drinking her cares away. At home, she had left Yusuke with his friend Kuwabara. To be honest, she didn't know until now that the two greatest thugs of middle school had become closer than rivals who brawled on the streets. And she knew even less of the demons, Kurama and Hiei.

"Oh, Atsuko, it's so fun to be with you," said the transsexual on her right. "Tell us again about your boy. He sounds absolutely dreamy." Creepily, the two drag queens fawned over the thought of Yusuke and his muscles.

Atsuko took another deep swig from her tenth bottle, emptying it entirely with a grateful sigh at the end. She giggled and looked at her friends with drunken eyes. "He's… he's just a li'l brat," she slurred. "All he ever does is ditch school, get in fights, and plays with his friend Kayko. Ho-honestly, I'm surprised that girl's not pregnant yet." She burst out with laughter. "But lately, he's been spending a lot of time with that Kuwabara kid. I wonder what goes on with those two."

"Hmm, Atsuko, do you think your son might be…" The transsexual tried to think of a polite and nice way to put it. "Do you think your son might be a major sausage sucker who does it in alleyways for spare change? Ass all pounded and sore at night? Penis abused by older men, or by that Kuwabara kid? Forced to cum _gallons_ at a time while Kuwabara has his way with him?" Not so subtle…

Atsuko considered the idea, took a good, long, albeit drunken look at her company, and then shook her head. "No… No way! No way my son's gay! His best friend is… a… girl…" Well, jeez. But no, she wouldn't accept the fact that she would forever be doomed _not_ to have grandchildren. "He's straight, and I'm gonna prove it tonight." With solid determination, she abruptly stood up with fire in her eyes. She marched to the exit, ignoring the whiney protests of her friends. Two feet outside the door, her cheeks bulged, and she ran to the nearest bushes to vomit.

ccc

Kuwabara laughed victoriously when he threw down the winning hand of a game of 'Go Fish'. Frowning, Yusuke threw down his remaining cards and growled at his best friend. "This sucks! How can we beat this guy? The bonehead has freakish awareness shoved up his ass! That should be considered cheating!" His complaints to Kurama went ignored for the most part; the pretty boy was just enjoying some tranquility with friends, though things had escalated into a full-blown fight between Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Hiei, come, you must join us in a game," he insisted to the short demon looking out the window to a dark city that he would've much rather been scouring.

"No way!" protested Kuwabara while Yusuke's hands pressed against his face. He pointed furiously at Hiei. "That little shrimp would use his freaky third eye to cheat! We can't trust him!"

Angered that he would be accused of such petty deceit, Hiei scowled at the hulking fighter. "My Jagan Eye will _not_ be used for mindless antics for a mindless game. The three of you may squabble amongst yourselves on who is victorious with paper cards, but leave me out of it." He turned back to the window. "I'd rather not embarrass myself." He didn't care for the look shot at him by Kuwabara.

After the fight settled down, another game started, and again Kuwabara won. Frustrated, Yusuke kicked the table and sent the cards flying. "I'm gonna get a drink," he growled, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him while Kuwabara laughed hysterically at his anger.

Yusuke approached the refrigerator. "Stupid card game, stupid Kuwabara. I can beat Tugoro, but I just can't beat that dumbass!" Just as he reached out for the handle, the front door opened to let his lush of a mother stumble in, giggling in her throat. He quirked an eyebrow at the look she gave him. "Mom?"

"There you are," she drunkenly said. The door closed behind her and she approached her son, staggering only slightly. "I want to check something about you."

Yusuke did not like the sound of that. "Mom, you reek of alcohol. Why don't you just go to bed and sleep it off?" He didn't even bother mentioning the hangover she would have in the morning.

"No, not yet," she purred before suddenly lurching forward, catching the side of his mouth in a misguided kiss. It was something that made Yusuke draw back as if burned. Atsuko frowned at him. "Don't do that," she told him. "I need to test this out." Much to Yusuke's surprise, his mom dropped to her knees, chuckling as she began to undo his pants. He tried vainly to stop her, but she wouldn't hear his protests and even threatened him with being grounded. She cupped his crotch and said that she was glad that she was feeling something hardening there.

Yusuke, of course, wasn't demented enough to actually allow his mom to gaze upon his dick, despite how that part of his body appreciated her touches. "Mom, what the fuck are you doing?" He tried not to yell, afraid that a commotion would draw all of his friends out to see him being fondled by his own mom. Again, he tried to push Atsuko's hands away, but she wouldn't allow it. To keep him from overpowering her, her hand contracted painfully on his ballsack. Not only did it bring a tear to her son's eye, it also was very persuasive in keeping him from resisting.

Atsuko chuckled smugly at her triumph over him and continued her incestuous work. "Be a good boy now, and let mommy take a look," she said softly, lapping at the corner of her mouth. She couldn't decipher his size while he was still covered by his clothes, but from what she had felt, she felt that she was in for a nice surprise.

He didn't disappoint when she yanked his boxers down enough for his slightly hardened cock to be exposed. Six inches of thick cock slowly reaching up to an erect, full eight inches. "Mama's little boy ain't so little, is he?" She positioned the cock so that it could slip into her mouth. She felt her son jerk and curse at her for being such a drunk, though he did nothing to keep her from moving him deeper into her orifice.

While watching his dick slide slowly into his very mom's mouth, Yusuke glanced about worriedly. "Mom, you'd better get off my dick! What if the others come out?" he exclaimed. Being caught in this compromising position should've been a priority that came _after_ the end of this immoral situation. "You're my _mom_! This is fuckin' incest, you crazy lush!"

Scowling, Atsuko pulled away from Yusuke's saliva-slick dick and gave a brutal slap to his testicles. Eyes crossed and cheeks bulged as the winner of the Dark Tournament felt the pain greater than anything he had experienced in the demon's tournament put together! "Don't talk to your mother like that!" She looked back at the girth of Yusuke's dick, finding herself smirking. "Now…" Before engulfing the erection once more, she reached for the bottom of her yellow sweater and pulled it up, uncovering her bra-cupped breasts. Yusuke, who had never taken notice before, had now discovered that his mom was _stacked_, not with flabby, sagging tits that most mothers her age had; hers were nice c-cups, heavy but not losing their pleasant roundness. For the first time, his cock throbbed eagerly during this odd encounter.

"Holy damn" was all he could say as Atsuko carelessly threw her sweater to the side. Upon hearing his words, she smirked up at him, thrusting her breasts out a bit so that he could get a nice look at them. She held his dick at the base while she rose higher on her knees.

"So you like these tits of mine?" She playfully slapped the tip of his cock against the soft flesh, causing the tits to jiggle. Yusuke winced, hating himself for wishing that she would take off that fucking bra. While she didn't do _that_ just yet, she did grace him by having the underside of his dick rub along her cleavage until she could crane her head and suckle on the bulbous head. Yusuke groaned as the beading pre-cum was removed from the slit. Not wanting to give into the incest so willingly, Yusuke kept his hands from the back of his mom's head, instead clutching at the counter behind him while Atsuko gave him head better than Kayko ever had.

Pulling her mouth away with a bit of spittle connecting her mouth to his cockhead, Atsuko asked, "Yusuke, would you like to see your mom's tits now?" Her hands were already reaching behind her and unhooked her bra. However, before sliding the loosened cloth away from her chest, she reached down to her jeans, now asking, "Or do you just want to fuck now?"

Yusuke swallowed hard, temporarily forgetting the company in his room. He tried his cocky smirk to hide his uncertainty. "Uh, how about both?" He felt stupid when he shrugged casually.

"Ha!" exclaimed Atsuko, shocking her son with the outburst. She jumped to her feet, bra falling away to expose her full bust; her hop made them bounce and captivate Yusuke's eyes, focusing in on those deliciously pink and erect nipples. "I knew you weren't gay!" she said triumphantly. "I told them so!"

Yusuke felt the color drain from his face as he stared flabbergasted at his drunken mom. "Y-you mean you did this to prove I'm not gay?" he stammered. He gestured to his hard erection furiously. "You should've been able to tell from the start! Of course I'm not gay!"

Chuckling in her throat, Atsuko patted his head. "Don't worry, Yusuke. We can still fuck… if you still want to." As she spoke, she jumped up to sit on the edge of the counter, legs spreading invitingly; and Yusuke wasn't about to pass it up, not with his dick this hard. He hadn't been this horny before, even when Kayko allowed him to fuck her in the girls' restroom at school and even let him cum on her face… _for once_!

"Hey, what's all this about being gay?" came Kuwabara's deep, guttural voice. Yusuke froze up when the carrot-top wandered in from the hallway, glancing about with a mocking grin. "Urameshi, I just heard your mom. Does she think you're…" Instantly, he froze in place, causing Kurama to accidently bump into him from behind; Hiei didn't stumble since he kept a reasonable distance.

Needless to say, Yusuke was caught with his pants down… and Atsuko was caught with her shirt off, though she didn't seem to mind as much as her son did. Kuwabara stumbled with words, trying to figure out what to say; it wasn't so much Yusuke as Atsuko that caused him to be entranced. "U…Urameshi… You… You…"

Yusuke awaited the chastising.

"Your mom has _awesome tits_!" Kuwabara exclaimed, drooling from the sight of it. One could assume that his eyes would turn into little hearts; so much for his unwavering devotion for Yukina.

Kurama and Hiei gave him a brief glance of concern for his lack of tact in this situation. Coolly, Hiei turned to Yusuke, appalled that he had yet to pull up his pants. "Tell me, Yusuke, does this happen often in this house?" he asked. He looked back at Atsuko. "Or do you just like to create situations that could not be any more awkward?"

As if that was her cue, Atsuko approached the two demons, smiling pleasantly. Kurama went erect, holding his breath while trying to retain his polite, unwavering attitude. Of course, he'd seen naked women before and had intercourse many times, as a demon and in his human form. However, none had been a mother, let alone a mother to a _friend_. As Hiei had mentioned earlier, the awkwardness was overwhelming, especially when trying not to take notice of the bounce of her breasts during each step.

"Yusuke, I knew that Kuwabara would be here. Why didn't you tell me you were going to have more company?" She acted a bit too casually for a topless mother around three of her son's friends. She ignored Kuwabara and his salivating all over the place as his eyes remained glued to her bust. With a smile, she addressed Kurama first. "My, you're quite the looker," she observed, causing the red-haired demon to laugh nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I can't believe my Yusuke has friends like this. I'm Atsuko, Yusuke's mom."

Kurama habitually bowed, wishing he had thought to take a step back, as he was almost eyelevel with her breasts when bending. His eyes latched onto her nipples, and he said, "It's nice to finally meet you. I am Shuichi Minamino."

Atsuko then sidestepped to stand before Hiei; the short demon winced slightly upon having Yusuke's mom's tits staring right in his face. His crimson stare lifted to meet her eyes, but he didn't say anything. She then felt obligated to ask his name, and for a moment, he wondered if he should just escape through the window to avoid this madness. However, when he failed to answer, Atsuko tried to lean down to be eyelevel with him, but staggered in her influenced state. Hiei's eyes narrowed scornfully when he found his face embedded in between her breasts. Laughing, she apologized and pulled herself away.

"I'm sorry, but it seems you've all caught me a bit unprepared for guests," she laughed, annoying Yusuke with this embarrassing display. "I was expecting Yusuke to be alone by now. I thought Kuwabara would have gone home."

Kuwabara stood at attention with his wide, goofy smile. "Nope, still here, Ma'am! And you're looking… very nice tonight." He was ogling Yusuke's mom so much that it was beginning to upset Yusuke, who was feeling his arousal die down.

"Thank you, Kuwabara, but I think I ruined your playtime. I'll just head to bed." She walked for her mat and laid down on it. Was she teasing them by staying in the room, sleeping out in the open like that rather than going to an actual bedroom? She looked over to the boys, and the smirk on her face told them that she knew they were looking. "You can all go back to the room. Unless…" She lay fully on her back, arms spreading out about her sensually while her jiggling tits were on full display. "You want to spend some time with me."

"Me! I do!" Kuwabara felt no shame as he rushed over to Atsuko, as giddy as a boy on cocaine.

Yusuke, not wanting to let his oafish friend claim bragging rights about fucking his mom, hurried over. "Oh no you don't!"

Before the two could get in a heated fight, Atsuko calmed them by saying, "Relax, Yusuke. The offer stands for you, too." She soothed him by stroking his member until it reached full hardness. She then glanced past him to Hiei and Kurama. "As for you two, would you like to join?"

Kurama looked at his best friend before smiling softly. "Come, Hiei. There can be no harm," he assured the short man, and then traveled over to stand around Atsuko as she got onto her knees, tossing back her long, chestnut hair and getting ready to please them.

Growling softly, Hiei followed Kurama. The incarnate Yoko hadn't led him astray thus far, and maybe this would finally get him to keep from harping at Hiei to join in game times. He stood at the end, next to Kurama, and looked away to mask his eagerness.

Atsuko was not at all daunted by the fact that she was getting ready to be intimate with four young boys – one of which being her son. Truth be told, she had done weirder things, like letting herself be fucked by her two transsexual friends in the bar; the weirdest part was that they weren't even drunk, and she had clear memories of having her face covered in their hot cum.

"Pants off, boys," she ordered, folding her arms underneath her tits while she waited. Yusuke kicked his pants all the way off and practically tore off his shirt. Kurama was a bit classier, doing thing precisely and even folding his clothes when disrobing. More clumsy than anyone was Kuwabara, struggling with every bit of his attire until he was stumbling over the floor.

When Hiei refused to get undressed, Atsuko scooted over to him and assured him he would not be disappointed. She coaxed him into taking off his cloak and shirt, and then she was left with his pants and belts. She made quick work of them and yanked his trousers down so that she could see what she was working with. Nine inches of pure cock sprung up and slapped her in the face, causing her to gasp. She thought he was being shy and thought he couldn't measure up; looks like he even exceeded her son's impressive length. Hiei sure did prove that kick-ass things come in short packages. When she told Hiei that he was huge, his pursed lips shifted while he awkwardly looked away. Idly, she pet his straight, black pubic hair, finding it fascinating how it matched the starburst pattern at his head, highlighted with white tips.

Kurama was also not a letdown, exposing himself as a rivaling eight inches with Yusuke's; the difference was the width, as Kurama was not as thick, but still had good mass to his cock.

But then her attention turned to Kuwabara's crotch as he ran to join ranks with his eager and hard member. Her jaw dropped at the size of it. When the other boys looked, they were dumbfounded, not thinking it to be possible. Atsuko couldn't even compare the others' to its size. Noticing that his friends were staring so intently at him, Kuwabara placed his fists proudly on his hips and thrust out his member. A staggering three-and-a-half inches was there for all to see, jutting from a bush of curly orange hair.

Hiei dropped and shook his head pitifully, thinking _how sad_ the entire time. How could someone be proud of that while amongst cocks that could reach longer flaccid than his own erection? Kuwabara's stupidity astounded Hiei once again.

"What the fuck is that, Kuwabara?!" exclaimed Yusuke, pointing at the erection of Kuwabara.

"What?" Kuwabara was genuinely confused.

"That thing's fuckin' small!" Yusuke shouted, unable to wrap his mind around Kuwabara's pride in it.

"What are you talking about, Urameshi? I'm a real man, okay?" Kuwabara chuckled and looked at Atsuko. "Well, Miss Urameshi, can we get to it?"

Atsuko shook her head to remove the trance. She forced a smile. "Well, I can work with this," she told herself. She didn't waste anymore time and began to tug off her jeans; Kuwabara was more than happy to lend a hand, eyes stealing a peek at her bare ass and pussy when she took off her panties. She was completely smooth; that much Kuwabara could tell just by looking at her snatch. Experimentally, he reached out and touched her folds. When she moaned, he boldly shoved the digit into her wet hole and wriggled it around before pulling it back out.

"This is awesome. Urameshi, you _have_ to invite me over more."

Yusuke rolled his eyes at the comment.

Kneeling down, the four boys surrounded her. Kuwabara and Yusuke ravaged her, pushing each other's hands out of the way as they pawed at her tits. Kurama was a bit more patient, smiling at Atsuko while his hand slipped across her thighs before his fingers tested the heat of her arousal; he was definitely the most experienced out of the four.

Hiei didn't bother with her pleasure, so self-absorbed with himself. He turned her head towards him and angled his cock to push into her mouth. Her initial gasp was muffled as he slid as much as he could into her mouth. However, when she got over the shock, she willingly gave in and began to bob her head back and forth on his dick. For the first time of the night, Hiei smirked in his wicked way. This human woman was definitely more experienced than Rui, the ice apparition that dropped him from his birthplace; when he had encountered her, she had given her body to him in hopes of penance for her sins. He remembered how she tried her best to perform a proper blowjob under his instructions, but he had to jerk himself off to actually reach an orgasm, an orgasm that covered her face on his command.

"I can't take it anymore!" cried Kuwabara, scrambling down Atsuko and flipping her over so suddenly that Hiei's cock popped out of her mouth. Everyone was somewhat annoyed by his rupture of their explorations, but Atsuko found herself not wanting to complain when she figured what he was going for. At first, it seemed like he was going for her pussy, but then he diverted and pushed his dick up against her taut anus. He spread the small hole with his thumbs and pressed harder against her. "I'm saving my pussy-virginity for Yukina. Sorry, Miss Urameshi."

Hiei glared hatefully at Kuwabara and looked around for his katana to run the huge doofus through. Only Kurama's calming hand on his shoulder prevented him from doing so.

"No complaints here," replied Atsuko, groaning softly as he slid into her. "Fuck my ass!" It wasn't her first time being fucked in the ass; the transsexuals had made sure of that… Luckily, Kuwabara was not as big as them, so it didn't hurt as much. When he was fully sheathed in her, they sighed together. Reaching down, grabbing her tits, he hoisted her up in a sitting position on his lap. Her legs were spread wide, exposing her pussy for anyone who dared to go for it. And Yusuke wasn't about to let this chance go to Kurama or Hiei. He went over and hastily positioned his dick at her entrance.

Atsuko couldn't help giggling at her son's eagerness. "Mommy's little boy can't wait to be in her, can he?" she cooed. And then she moaned loudly when the thick, eight inches slid up her pussy, reaching almost three times deeper than Kuwabara was. Since he was experienced, and Kuwabara was bumbling and making an idiot out of himself with the haphazard thrusts, Yusuke toppled them over so that he was on top, pounding his mom's pussy as hard as he could; she didn't feel like she was as delicate as Kayko, and Atsuko even urged him to fuck her harder.

Not feeling shy, Kurama wandered over to Atsuko's face and asked permission. She gave him no words and immediately took him into her mouth. Her hand grasped at the part of the shaft that would not fit in her orifice, stroking it vigorously and sometimes reaching down to play with his testicles. Her talents made him grunt softly.

This left Hiei the bouncing tits to be fucked. For the best, he thought. Now he didn't have to concern himself with her pleasure or looking into her eyes and feigning some sort of feeling towards her; he could just fuck her large attributes, cum on them, and be done. And after it all, he could forever tell Kurama to fuck off whenever he tried to invite the loner demon in a card game of 'Going to Fish'. He settled on her stomach, though Yusuke gave a brief complaint about him being in his way. Hiei ignored him, and pressed his cock down in the valley of her breasts and closed the fleshy globes around him. Gods, it felt good! Perhaps he should've done this to Rui as well. Such considerations could wait until a later time. With his speed, he began to fuck Atsuko's chest. His fingers pulled on her nipples, finding a sadistic pleasure in twisting them.

Taking her mouth away from Kurama's erection to catch her breath, jerking him off in the meantime, Atsuko groaned and writhed as the boys fucked her with the vigor youth was known for. She briefly sucked on the head of Hiei's dick when it pressed up from her chest. "Oh god, your cocks are all so _big_! I've never been fucked this good before!" she told Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke. "I love it! Oh, fuck me more!" For Kuwabara, she moaned, "Oh, Kuwabara, you're almost as big as my vibrator!"

Kuwabara laughed underneath her and made a few harder thrusts into her rectum, drawing out a few good moans from her. "Yeah, baby! You know I'm big!"

Hiei, however, had caught sight of Atsuko's stash of sex toys. They were not well-hidden underneath the coffee-table, and Hiei saw the only vibrator of the bunch; it was hardly four inches long and not that thick; again, Hiei shook his head in pity and just kept his mind on reaching a release that would decorate Yusuke's mom in ribbons of white fluid.

The tangle of bodies continued to rock in erratic movements as the four boys thrust against the mom at separate times. It felt particularly good in her nether regions, as she felt Yusuke filling her whenever Kuwabara pulled back, and visa versa. Though he was doing it for his own pleasure, Hiei was giving her breasts a nice massage, and she loved having dicks between her tits. And giving head was one of her favorite things about sex, particularly when she got to drink up all that came spurting out.

Of course, Atsuko had been getting orgasms for a while now, drenching Yusuke's lap with her fluids. When her son lifted her legs high into the air, she came right then and there from how deep he plunged into her. Her muscles clenched on the two dicks in her sensitive holes, begging them for seed.

It wasn't very surprising that Kuwabara was the first to cum, grunting like he didn't know what the fuck was going on. His body shuddered, and he gave strong thrusts against Atsuko's buttocks, throwing Yusuke's tempo off somewhat. Atsuko groaned when she felt her bowels heat up with a helping of youthful semen. Such a large quantity, she thought, from such a small pecker.

"Oh man, that's it for me," Kuwabara wheezed, scooting out from Atsuko to try to catch his breath. His cock unplugged her asshole, unleashing a flow of his jizz onto the carpet. He wiped at his brow and watched the others still fucking Atsuko.

With one hole now open for possession, Hiei could've fucked her there, but chose not to; Kuwabara's filth still lingered. Kurama, however, had no qualms while so aroused. The entire positioning of the orgy shifted to a vertical state, hefting Atsuko up on Yusuke's and Kurama's laps as they assaulted both of her holes while Hiei turned her head to one side to suck on his cock.

Yusuke suckled on his mom's tits while they bounced in hypnotic motions in front of him. Atsuko clutched on his head with one hand while the other toyed with Hiei's balls. "That's right, Yusuke. Suck mommy's tits. Cum all over your mom's face!"

She continued to say all these naughty things when her mouth wasn't stuffed with Hiei's cock. When it was, she didn't slack off. She sucked him hard until a hickey was left on the very tip. She jerked him, licked him all over, and paid careful attention to his sack, which he seemed to like. She licked at each of his testicles while holding the shaft up, stroking vigorously to urge him to cum.

"I'm afraid," Kurama began before grunting, "that I'm not to last much longer." His smile was tired. "Perhaps it's been too long." He pulled out of Atsuko's ass and stood up, stroking his slick cock quickly while aiming it at Atsuko's face.

Yusuke glared at him. "You better not get any of that shit on me," he warned before pulling out as well. He didn't want to risk Kurama catching his face with any demon cum. So Atsuko was there, kneeling in front of three youthful boys, randomly sucking at the heads of their cocks to entice them to unleash their loads.

Kurama was first, moaning in an elegant way as his sperm shot forth to cover the right side of her face, oozing into her hair as well. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, smiling somewhat when some of his spunk shot onto her tongue. Hiei and Yusuke ejaculated at the exact same time. Yusuke was more vocal as he covered his own mom with incest-invoked cum, grunting and cursing as thick jets shot over her head, staining the carpet and furniture. Most got on her face, however, dripping down in thick, slow streams. Hiei chose only to cum in Atsuko's mouth, leaning in so that not a drop could miss it. Eventually, she closed her mouth around the swollen head and suckled until she drew every bit of his essence out of him to be swallowed down.

When finished, Hiei staggered back, took a moment to compose himself, and hastily went to dress. With blood returning to his head, he felt as bit of shame doing this. What the fuck was he thinking? Once he was dressed, he gave not a moment more to the Urameshi residence and rushed out to the city to reflect on what he had just done.

Kurama sat down, leaning against the wall while catching his breath. He smiled slightly upon seeing Atsuko falling down, finally giving into fatigue and alcohol while Yusuke and Kuwabara briefly conversed. "Hee,hee,hee! Hey, Urameshi. I just _fucked_ your mom," he laughed before he was slugged across the jaw by an irate Yusuke.

"I know, dumbass. I was _here_! And I _let_ you." Yusuke sat back while Kuwabara twitched on the floor. His arms folded in thought. "Huh, guess I gotta keep this a secret from Kayko." He suddenly became alert. "Oh shit! I just realized! Puu's over there!"

Kuwabara looked at him. "So?"

"_So_? That penguin-freak is my other half! Whatever I feel, he feels! Kayko's gonna read him like a book and know that I was horny!" Yusuke exclaimed. He looked at the clock and saw that it was considerably late. "Well, maybe she's asleep. And now that my boner's gone, maybe Puu'll be alright." He was still just a bit worried, though. Who knew what was happening with Puu right now…?

ccc

"Puu! Puu!" The dumb, blue freak spouted his name over and over. He thrust as hard as he could into the writhing Kayko's pussy. Kayko moaned and bit her bedsheets to keep from making too much of a commotion. After discovering Puu and his arousal in her room, she had felt it best to relieve him of it; it hadn't been the first time she had fucked the penguin spirit beast, though she knew it was wrong. Fortunately, they had gotten better at it.

"Oh, god, Puu! Cum! Aren't you going to cum yet?" She was not worried about cumming herself, as the mattress had already been drenched in her orgasmic juices. With pajama blouse unbuttoned, tits exposed and bouncing, she reached for anything to grab a hold of to control herself. Often, she would tweak the nipples atop her b-cup breasts to generate more pleasure and possibly another orgasm.

Puu, under Kayko's past instructions, knew to pull out before an orgasm. He yanked himself out of her quivering hole and waddled onto her belly. Weakly, he said his name _again_, which called her attention to him. She panted and reached for his member, jerking him quickly until he exploded. Her mouth was open, tongue daintily protruding to catch the first wad of spirit semen. The rest of his shots left a glistening train from the hollow of her neck, to the valley of her tits, and finally to her stomach.

The two panted, recovering from their bestial relationship. Kayko glanced at Puu, and then said, "Remember, we have to make sure Yusuke never finds out. Okay, cutie?"

To this, Puu could say nothing else but…

ccc


End file.
